thunder_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Guide (Taurus)
Thunder Strike possesses a multitude of unique bosses with varying degrees of difficulty (some less so than others). There is bound to be a moment when you encounter a boss that proves its worth and actually poses a challenge. This is especially so in Stage Mode, and thus this guide aims to offer the best tips and tricks for every boss you meet. Grab your notebook and pen (or just remember it). Also, click here to see the Stage layout for referencing. Taurus Constellation With the first Zodiac Guardian defeated, one moves into Taurus. The enemies are still easily taken care of, but expect to be facing slightly more challenging bosses with more bullet formations and faster attacks. Enemy wave behaviour - Fighters come in larger waves and long pauses between each wave. The game slowly eases you into fighters to the larger ships, with the end waves featuring mixes of fighter types. Stage 10 - Bird of Ill Omen The only thing you must look out for is its whipping bullets that come out at high speeds. As such, it is imperative for players to keep their distance and attack. At the same time, being further away means the player also needs to evade at a wider arc to clear away from the bullets- or through the gap if you feel gutsy. It likes to do this as a single or follow-up attack after its diverging gunfire, so clear away fast and re-focus. Players will have to dodge more than usual owing to its use of tracking gunfire. Stage 12 - Destroyer III (2nd) In this battle you will encounter continuous disturbance from fighters, which can add to the chaos by them firing bullets at you too. The Destroyer III moves a little faster here but has oddly slower bullets than before. However, its real danger is the single firing laser from its previously unused cockpit gun, which will easily destroy you in a hit. In its 2nd form, it has a lot more openings- when it fires an oscillating wall of bullets, it has to remain stationary. And when it fires its single laser, it also remains stationary but sometimes entails with a barrage of missiles. Make use of these openings and keep your eye trained on its cockpit gun. Stage 14 - Heavy Red Already in its 2nd encounter, this version boasts faster bullets and denser gunfire. By now, you should be accustomed to dealing with faster projectiles so this should be a simple walkover battle. Stage 16 - Red Wolf After the recent lesson that is Destroyer III, Red Wolf reinforces your training to stay clear of charging weapons, but it will not make this easy for you. Red Wolf marks the first challenge to the player, teaching players how to selectively evade, and not just choose any gap at random without consequence. It also teaches players to evade by weaving. Its use of scatter fire and its lock-on lasers will force you to move, and employing its laser cannons suddenly to catch you off guard. In its 2nd form this is where things get pretty dicey. Red Wolf reveals its liberal use of laser weaponry in both stream and burst form, also to demonstrate the might of their main beam cannons, which by the way, is the only opening that makes it completely vulnerable as long as you keep to the side. This stage may take a few tries to get used to its laser patterns (which actually, require minimal evading). Category:Guides Category:Gameplay Category:Stage Mode Category:Mech Armour Category:MiniBoss Ships Category:Boss Ships Category:Taurus